Polyphenylene ether resins are known in the art and exhibit a desirable combination of chemical, physical and electrical properties over a temperature range of more than about 650.degree. F., extending from a brittle point of about -275.degree. F. to a heat distortion temperature of about 375.degree. F. This combination of properties renders polyphenylene ether resins suitable for a broad range of applications. However, the usefulness of polyphenylene ether resins is limited in some applications as a consequence of processibility, impact resistance and chemical resistance. It is known to modify or cap polyphenylene ether resins with various compounds in order to improve the processibility and impact and chemical resistances of the resins. For example, the Holoch et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,228 discloses modifying polyphenylene ether resins with capping agents such as acid halides, anhydrides and ketenes in order to improve the processibility of the resin and prevent discoloration and embrittlement of the resin. Similarly, the Hay et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,143 discloses the reaction of capping agents such as monoacyl halides, monosulfonyl halides, monocarboxylic acid anhydrides, alkyl halides and dialkyl sulfates with polyphenylene oxide resins in order to reduce the oxidative and thermal degradation of the resins Additionally, the White U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,422 discloses acyl capped quinone-coupled polyphenylene oxides and the Goossens U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,843 discloses acid halide, acid anhydride and ketene capped polyphenylene oxide resins having improved properties.
Alternatively, polyphenylene ether resins have been blended with other resins in order to improve their undesirable properties. For example, the Finholt U.S. patent No. 3,379,792 discloses a blend of a polyphenylene oxide resin and from 0.1 to 25% by weight of a polyamide. The addition of the polyamide is disclosed as improving the flow properties of the polyphenylene oxide. However, Finholt also discloses that when the concentration of the polyamide exceeds 20% by weight, the compatibility between the polyphenylene ether and the polyamide is reduced and phase separation of the resins occurs. The Maruyama et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,421 generally discloses that the compatibility of polyphenylene oxide and polyamide resins may be improved by melt-blending the resins. Additionally, European patent application No. 131,445 discloses that an aromatic polyamide including alkylenephenylene or dialkylenephenylene groups improves the solvent and oil resistance and mouldability of polyphenylene ether resins.
Additionally, the compatability of polyphenylene ether and polyamide resins has been improved using various modifying or compatibilizing agents. For example, the Aycock et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,741 discloses polyphenylene ether-polyamide resin compositions including an acyl modified polyphenylene ether compatibilization agent. Similarly, the Ueno et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,086 discloses a polyphetylene oxide-polyamide composition including a compound selected from the group consisting essentially of liquid diene polymers, epoxy compounds and compounds having both an ethylenic carboncarbon double bond or triple bond and a carboxylic acid, acid anhydride, acid amide, imide, carboxylic acid ester, amino or hydroxyl group. The International patent application No. W085/053572 discloses polyphenylene etherpolyamide compositions including polycarboxylic acid modifiers such as citric acid, malic acid and agaricic acid. The Japanese Pat. No. 59-664452 discloses polyphenylene ether-polyamide compositions including 1,2-substituted olefin compounds including a carboxylic acid or anhydride group such as maleic anhydride, itaconic anhydride and phthalic acid. The European patent application No. 46,040 discloses polyphenylene ether-polyamide resin compositions further including a copolymer of a vinyl aromatic compound and either an a,B-unsaturated dicarboxylic acid anhydride or an imide compound thereof. Additionally, the European patent application No. 129,825 discloses polyphenylene ether-polyamide resin compositions containing organic phosphates for improving the compatibility and flame resistance properties of the compositions.